exodusrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Listed below, the complete list with rules for Exodus. * Scamming. - If you are scammed and have valid proof report it on the forums. Otherwise no action will be taken. Scamming is, however, against the rules. ** Scamming During Dicing. - Scamming while dicing is an immediate ban IF valid proof is shown. To report a dice scam, you must video the entire dice. Anything other then that will not be valid proof. ** Fake giveaways - Faking a giveaway is against the rules. * Flaming. - Excessive swearing or flaming towards a player or staff will result in action being taken. ** Flame Baiting - Trying to make a player flame you so that they will get in trouble is against the rules and you will be muted if caught doing it. * Spamming. - Useless text being repeated such as symbols or numbers is classified as spamming, you will receive one warning before action will be taken. ** Forum Spamming. - Any unnecessary text posted on the forums will result in an infraction. ** Bumping. - If the last post was over 24 hours ago you may bump the thread. ** Grave digging - Posting on a thread more than 2 weeks old will result in action being taken against you. ** All capitalising - Sending a message only in capital letters is against the rules. * Advertising. - I don't think it's even necessary to say this, but any advertisements of other servers will result in a ban. ** Links - links to trusted sites such as Youtube, Facebook etc are allowed. ** Promotion - We understand you may want the server to have more players but do not advertise Exodus on other servers. * Staff Impersonation. - If you are found to be impersonating a mod or admin your main account will have action taken against it. * Macroing. - Use of autoclickers is not acceptable, and will result in a ban. ** Autotyping. - Autotypers must be at least 8 seconds or more. ** Autotyping. - You may not autotype ::empty while skilling. * Bug abuse. - If you find a bug please report it on the forums, if you are to reproduce the bug multiple times you will be banned. * Personal Info. - Posting anybody Skype, address, phone number etc without their permission will result in action being taken. * DDoS threats - DDoSing is illegal and anybody who threatens with it will be IP banned. * PKP Farming. - PKP farming is against the rules, and if caught doing so all of your accounts will be banned. * Ranting - All rants are to be made in the feedback section, and must contain valid points, please refrain from using excessive language when getting your point across. * Gambling - As there is now a designated gambling area it is no longer against the rules, however, no advertising over yell that "you're hosting 55x2" etc - if people want to gamble they will go to the designated place.